Currently, network-connectable AV (Audio Visual) apparatuses are becoming increasingly popular.
In order to instruct an apparatus (a renderer) connected to a network to display or reproduce content, a user generally operates a controller so as to cause the controller to transmit an instruction for displaying or reproducing content to the renderer. At the same time, the user operates the controller so as to cause the controller to transmit an instruction to an apparatus required to be controlled in synchronization with the renderer.
There is a known terminal that includes: means for individually acquiring lists of stored content items from apparatuses; means for displaying the acquired lists of content items; means for allowing a user to select a content item from among content items included in the displayed lists of content items; means for displaying a user interface (UI) that allows the user to use the selected content item on the basis of the attribute of the selected content item; means for causing the UI to receive a user's input about the use of the selected content item; means for controlling one of the apparatuses which stores the selected content item so that the selected content item is transferred from the apparatus storing the selected content item to an apparatus in which the selected content item will be used in accordance with the received user's input; and means for controlling the apparatus in which the transferred content item will be used in accordance with the received user's input (see, for example, patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31804